


Claudia and the Best BSC Meeting Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat, outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia's dressed for the occasion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia and the Best BSC Meeting Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/gifts).



I'd dressed for the occasion. Rainbow earrings (made them myself, from polymer clay), rainbow tights. My boots were purple, I was wearing an indigo denim skirt, and I'd layered a green sweater over a long-sleeved yellow T-shirt, and put on a wide blue belt. Orange bracelets, and a red scarf finished it off. I was ready for the Babysitters Club Special Annual Reunion Meeting.

I got as far as 'Guys, I have something to tell you...'

'Is it what I think it is?' Kristy asked.

'Probably? I'm a lesbian.'

There was screaming. And hugging. It was my best meeting ever.


End file.
